Decisions
by Kaitlin2
Summary: Set after the first season finale, Felicity must choose who to spend her summer with: Ben or Noel. Will she make the right choice?


Author's Note: I wrote this fic after the first season finale. The only reason I posted it was because there isn't much Felicity fic posted. If you guys like it, I might continue, but only if I get some positive reviews.  
  
Felicity (voice over): Okay, so I decided to go with Ben. As the cab pulled up to his house, I was incredibly excited and nervous. I ran to the front door.  
  
Felicity hit the buzzer at the front door of Ben's loft.  
  
Ben: Hello?  
  
Felicity: Ben, it's Felicity. Can you buzz me up?  
  
Ben: Okay.  
  
Felicity (voice over): So I rushed up to his room. He was standing at his door, waiting for me with a big smile on his face.  
  
Ben: Hi Felicity. I'm so glad you decided to come with me on the road trip!  
  
Felicity (voice over): Looking at him, all I could think about was Noel. I couldn't stand it. I knew right then and there, that I made the wrong decision. I didn't want to go with Ben. I wanted to go to with Noel.  
  
Felicity: Ben, I'm really incredibly sorry. I can't go across country with you.  
  
Ben: Why? Is it something I said? Did?  
  
Felicity: No. It has absolutely nothing to do with you! It's just, well, I love Noel. I think I just thought I loved you because it was a dream. All through high school it was like, 'Wow, Ben Covington. I'd give anything to be with him.' But now, I realize we just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry Ben. You're a really great friend, but I just can't go across country with you.  
  
Ben: So that's it? You're just going to leave?  
  
Felicity: I'm really sorry. I have to go. I have to tell Noel that I love him.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Felicity (voice over): So I left. I ran as fast as I could to get a cab. I got to the airport just as they said that flight 129, my flight, was boarding. I hurried to get to the gate before it was too late.  
  
Lady: Ticket please.  
  
Felicity reaches into her pocket where she put her ticket.  
  
Felicity: Oh no! My ticket!  
  
She looks through her purse, frantically trying to find her ticket.  
  
Lady: Do you have your ticket? The plane is going to take off in 2 minutes.  
  
Felicity (voice over): I thought I was going to break out in tears. I came all this way, and I couldn't even find my ticket! But then, a miracle happened.  
  
Ben runs into the airport.  
  
Ben: Looking for something?  
  
Ben hands Felicity her ticket.  
  
Felicity: Ben! Where'd you find it? Thank you so much!  
  
Ben: It fell out of your pocket when you left. I didn't realize it until you were already gone, so I got a cab and sprinted to the gate.  
  
Felicity: Thank you so much.  
Ben: You better go. You wouldn't want to miss your flight.  
  
Felicity: Thank you for being so understanding. (gives him a hug) Well I have to go. Bye. Thanks again!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Felicity (voice over): So I made it. I boarded the plane, completely nervous. I couldn't believe it. After all the trouble I went through, I was there. I found my seat, and I saw Noel reading a book. Just one look, and I knew I made the right decision.  
  
Felicity sat down in her seat next to Noel.  
  
Felicity: Hi.  
  
Noel: Felicity! You're here! I was afraid you weren't going to come.  
  
Felicity: I'm here. Noel...  
  
Noel: What is it Felicity?  
  
Felicity: ... I love you.  
  
Noel: I love you too, Felicity.  
  
Noel took Felicity into his arms, and they shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever had.  
  
Felicity (voice over): I am head over heels in love with Noel. When we were going out before, I thought I couldn't love him more. But now, something has changed. I can't imagine myself with anyone else. Sally, I know this may sound crazy, but I think Noel and I are soulmates.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Felicity and Noel arrived in Berlin at 3:00 AM. After their long flight, they were exhausted. They went to the place where Noel was going to be staying. They were relieved to find 2 beds, and no roommate. They went to sleep.  
  
Noel woke up before Felicity. He got up, and carefully tip-toed to his suit case and got changed. Noel then pulled out a tape recorder from his suitcase.  
  
Noel (whispering): Hey Ryan. I'm here in Berlin. With Felicity. I couldn't believe it when I saw her on the plane! I'm so glad she decided to come with me. Right now, she's asleep. She looks so beautiful! Any way, the internship doesn't start for another 3 days, so I figure Felicity and I should spend the next few days sight-seeing. Talk to you later.  
  
Felicity woke up.  
  
Noel: Good morning, Felicity.  
  
Felicity (half asleep): Noel? Is that you?  
  
Noel: Yeah.  
  
Felicity (still half asleep): Are we in Berlin?  
  
Noel: Yeah.  
  
Felicity: I love you, Noel.  
  
Noel: I love you, too, Felicity.  
  
Felicity: I love hearing you say that to me.  
  
Noel: Okay, I love you, I love you, I love you!  
  
Felicity laughed then gave him a kiss.  
  
Felicity: So, what do you want to do today?  
  
Noel: This.  
  
Noel gave Felicity a passionate kiss.  
  
Felicity: I like that. But seriously, what else do you want to do?  
  
Noel: I was thinking we could do some sight-seeing. I mean, we're in Berlin. We might as well enjoy it.  
  
Felicity: That sounds great. Where do you want to go first?  
  
Noel: I don't know. I figured we'd just walk around the city aimlessly.  
  
Felicity laughed.  
  
Felicity: Great plan. We'd be lucky if we could find our way back.  
  
Noel: I guess you're right. So, Ms. Organization, where do you want to go first?  
  
Felicity: I have no idea. I guess we'll just have to go with your plan and wander around the city until we have no idea where we are.  
  
Noel laughed.  
  
Noel: Do you know any German?  
  
Felicity: No, do you?  
  
Noel: All I know is guten Tag. I knew I should have studied at least a little before I came. Oh well. I guess we'll just have to look through this book a lot.  
  
Noel held up a English - German dictionary.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Noel (voice over): So anyway, we went out into a huge city, not speaking a word of German, not knowing where we were going, and had fun. I think the mystery was half the fun. The other half was just plain old love. I mean, as great as this city is, I don't think it would have been much fun without Felicity.  
  
Felicity (voice over): So we set off into the unknown ... and had a blast! Noel made sight-seeing so much fun. It would have been incredibly boring without him. Any way, Noel and I are having dinner at this cafe we saw earlier. Well, I have to go. I'll tell you how it went when we get back.  
  
Noel: Ready to go?  
  
Felicity: Yeah, just a second.  
  
Felicity grabbed her purse and they headed to the cafe. Since it was only about a block away, they walked.  
  
Felicity and Noel held hands as they walked.  
  
Felicity: Isn't the city beautiful at night?  
  
Noel: Not as beautiful as you.  
  
Felicity: You're so sweet, you know that?  
  
Noel: I know. Handsome too.  
  
Felicity and Noel both laughed.  
  
Felicity: You are. You're the most handsome guy on the face of the earth. Well, a close second.  
  
Noel: And who is first?  
  
Felicity: Scott Foley of course.  
  
Noel: Of course. Well, we're here.  
  
They walked in, got a table and sat down.  
  
Felicity: So how's your web page going?  
  
Noel: Haven't worked on it much. I haven't had much time, you know, with finals, looking for an apartment.  
  
Felicity: I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you decided to stay though.  
  
Noel: So am I. I'm really glad you decided to come with me to Berlin.  
  
Felicity: So am I. So, are you going to be an RA again next year?  
  
Noel: Yeah. You applied, right?  
  
Felicity: Yeah, how did you know? I never told you!  
  
Noel: Well, Greg Peterson, the one who's in charge of the whole RA program asked if you'd be fit for the job.  
  
Felicity: What'd you say?  
  
Noel: What do you think I said? I said that you were the worst possible candidate.  
  
Felicity: What?!?!  
  
Noel laughed.  
  
Noel: I'm only joking. I told him you'd be great for the job.  
  
Felicity: Good. Well, I'm going to the ladies' room the freshen up. See ya in a few.  
  
Noel: Okay.  
  
Just then, Noel noticed a lady selling flowers right outside the cafe. He decided to get a flower for Felicity.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Noel: How much are these flowers?  
  
Flower lady: Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was er sagt.  
  
Noel: Huh? Oh, right!  
  
Noel took out his English to German dictionary.  
  
Noel (with a very bad accent): Preis?  
  
Flower lady: Zwei (2) Deutsche Marks  
  
Noel looked through his English - German dictionary.  
  
Noel: Drei Blumen. (3 flowers)  
  
Noel paid the flower lady, then went back into the cafe.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Felicity (voice over): So I was in the bathroom, fixing my mascara, when someone walked in. That's when I saw her... Hannah.


End file.
